New Beginnings
by gl22
Summary: Mitsuha and Taki have always been searching for something, but unknown to them, they have been searching for someone- each other. Follows the ending, but with my own add ons and twists. TakixMitsuha. Katsuhiko(Tessie)xSayaka. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE. SPOILERS so watch the movie first. SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimi No Na Wa.**

 **Warning:** ** _Spoilers!_** **So, watch the amazing movie first!**

* * *

 **Mitsuha's POV**

I've always been searching, every since eight years ago. What was it that I have been looking for? I feel so empty inside, as if I have forgotten something very dear to me. My heart throbs everyday as I think of this and I somehow always look down upon my right hand. That day, eight years ago, right before the comet hit our village I was able to save a lot of people by evacuating them to the school due to the help of-

Who was it? Did I even get help? It's been eight years and my heart is still aching from not knowing. What did I forget?

I only vividly remember what was written on the palm of my hand.

 _I love you_.

Who could have written that?

A small tear fell down from my already red eyes. I'm crying again. For the past eight years, I've cried myself to sleep with that hole in my heart. Why do I harbor such sadness?

* * *

 **Taki's POV**

 **(A/N: I don't know how to delete this line v)**

* * *

It's been five years since my trip to Itomori. I forgot why I even went, but I remember me desperately searching for something. What was it? Why does my heart hurt so when I think of it? I gaze onto the palm of my hand, remembering only a horizontal stroke. What does that mean? Why was it unfinished?

I've been stressing trying to figure out what everything means, which causes me to be depressed often. Why am I so lost? Why do I feel so empty?

Another night will go by with me wondering about this topic. What did I desire? What did I hold so dear and forgot? What am I searching for?

Sighing, I turned off the light in my room while taking one last glance and my hand. I then drifted off to sleep not long after I turned off the lights.

* * *

 **No POV**

Mitsuha woke up the next morning, yawning as she covered her mouth. Sitting up on her twin-sized bed, she glanced at her hand again, feeling her heart getting tighter. As always, those three words that were written on her palm perked her curiosity, however, they were also a source of her sadness. She got off of her bed and walked to the restroom. Mitsuha spent ten minutes doing her daily hygiene routines then went to her bedroom to change. She wore a yellow shirt along with a pink cardigan and she also wore pink pants.

Mitsuha went back into the bathroom and tied her long silky black hair with a red braided cord. It was originally hers, but why does she treasure it so much as if someone gave it to her?

Walking out of her apartment, she looked at her phone.

 _ **7:05AM** _

Mitsuha smiled. Still plenty of time before her shift starts.

When she arrived at the train station, she walked through the metal bars while scanning her train pass. Going to an empty bench, she sat there and waited. A few minutes later, her train came. Seeing as how it was crowded so early in the morning, she decided it was best to stay near the doors. Once the doors closed, Mitsuha leaned against it.

 _'My name is... Mitsuha!'_

Mitsuha's head perked up. 'Who did I say that to?' She thought to herself.

'C'mon Mitsuha!' She used her left hand to massage her head, 'Remember! Why is this so important?'

After a while of trying and not remembering, she gave up with a low sigh. 'Maybe I wasn't meant to remember it?' she thought sadly to herself. Mitsuha leaned her head against the door of the train, looking out into the view the train gave as it went.

* * *

Taki woke up and sat on his bed, ruffling his hair as he yawned.

'Another day, huh?' Taki thought to himself as he got up and headed towards his bathroom. No longer was he like his younger self. Naïve, loud, short tempered, klutz. He was much more mature now, however, he was still shy like his younger self.

A few minutes later, he looked into his mirror and got a towel to wash his face. 'Why does this picture always seem so familiar?' he thought as he gently wiped his face with the warm wet towel. To him, it felt like he was forced to wipe his face long ago, but, what made him do it? Deja vu? He's felt like this every morning when he washes his face. What is the meaning behind it all? A dark blank comes to mind when he dwells too deep into his thoughts. Nothing.

Taki went back into his room to change into his suit. Once he was done, he grabbed his bag and headed out to the train station. While walking, he glanced at his watch to look at the time.

 _ **7:10AM**_

Taki sighed as he thought about how this was his usual routine, however, he was quite early today.

'I guess I'll take the earlier train,' Taki thought as he arrived at the train station. He scanned his train pass and proceeded to walk through the metal bars. The train arrived minutes later and Taki went to his usual spot, next to the doors. He liked that spot because he is able to gaze out and daydream. Once the train was full, the train left the station.

Taki stared out into the plains, looking at the electricity wires that the train is passing.

' _Musubi,_ ' a female voice came into his mind. Taki's head rose as that voice echoed within him.

"Musubi," whispered Taki, "The flow of time," he looked out at the cords of wires again, "the threads twist, tangle, unravel, and then connect again."

' _Tying a thread is Musubi,_ ' the voice reappeared, sounding more like an elderly, _'Connecting people is Musubi. The flow of time is Musubi._ '

'Musubi,' thought Taki, 'Why does it hold so much meaning...'

He contemplated to himself, pondering about musubi and where it originated from. He took out his phone a researched it. The first link that popped up was Itomori. Everything in his life has been connected to Itomori, yet, why can't he remember a thing about it?

Taki leaned against the door, his right hand resting upon the door screen. 'What am I looking for?'

Right then, another train passed his.

* * *

Mitsuha's train passed another train. To her, it felt like time has stopped as she saw him, staring out the glass screened doors. In that moment, the two caught each others' gaze. The both of them jumped and tried to reach towards each other, gazing with wide opened eyes.

'I've always been searching for someone!' both of them thought in unison.

Both hearts beat as one as their trains continued to pass by each other. Once their trains stopped at the specified stations, the both of them ran out to find each other.

'She must be at the other station,' Taki thought as he ran in that direction. Shoving people out the way as he ran, he didn't want to stop until he found her. She was the answer to all of his questions.

The two ran as fast as they could, stepping in puddles from the rain that poured the night before, passing by buildings, passing by houses. It felt like an eternity had passed until they finally saw each other in flesh.

Mitsuha was standing at the top of the bridge while Taki was at the bottom. Both were out of breath when they finally met. Mitsuha's eyes watered as she saw him, it felt like she knew him. It felt so right to know him. She felt a wave of warmness in her heart as she gazed at him, feeling like everything was solved. He was the answer she needed, but why? Mitsuha didn't want to feel wrong, but at that moment, everything felt so right.

Taki started to walked towards Mitsuha, stepping up on the stairs while she walked down the stairs. Both were too shocked to talk to each other. They didn't know what to say or how to convey how they felt towards someone they never met. Within a few more steps, the two passed by each other.

Both heart ached as none of them said a thing.

'C'mon Taki,' he thought to himself, 'You're not the old you anymore. Do it, Taki.'

Once Taki reached the top, he turned around and shouted, "H-Hey!" Mitsuha turned around, tears in her eyes, "Haven't we met before?"

Tears fell as Mitsuha nodded, "I feel the same way," she said as she wiped her tears. Tears also fell down Taki's eyes. Both hearts were connected: Musubi.

"Your name is?" The two said in unison.

"Sorry," smiled Taki, "My name is-" He stopped as something caught his eyes. Taki saw the red braided cord on her hair. His heart throbbed as he walked towards her. Mitsuha was taken aback when Taki reached towards her hair, "Musubi," Taki whispered in awe.

"Musubi?" replied Mitsuha as she stared at him.

"Musubi," continued Taki, "Tying a thread is Musubi. Connecting people is Musubi. The flow of time is Musubi."

Mitsuha smiled, "I made this braided cord. Grandma always said those words, and said that the process of making these is not so simple. It takes passion and love, but more importantly, time."

' _My name is... Mitsuha!_ ' ran through Taki's mind as he stared at Mitsuha.

"Mitsuha..."

"Huh?" Mitsuha was caught off guard.

"Is that... your name?" asked Taki, more tears welled up in his eyes. Mitsuha nodded. "I've always... always... always been searching for you!"

Mitsuha nodded, "I feel like you're the one I've always been searching for too!" She wiped his tears and her own fell, "However, I'm sorry I don't remember your name. I've had so much blanks in my life, but you seem to complete them all. The one vivid thing I remember is," she lifted her right hand and showed him her palm, "'I love you' being written here."

Taki took a hold of her hand, "I, too," he said as his right hand touched hers, "Remember something similar. But, mine was only a single horizontal stroke. But," He smiled at her, "It all makes sense to me. That horizontal stroke must be from the top of "Mi". Mitsuha." **(み is Mi. みつは is Mitsuha.)** Taki then proceeded to entangle their fingers, "My name is Taki. This... Must be Musubi. We're finally connected... again..."

Mitsuha tightened her hold on his hand, "There are so many mysteries revolving around us, Taki; but I... I'm glad we found each other. All of my late nights of crying, all of my heartaches, all of my blanked memories... They all disappeared the moment I saw you."

"You've been crying? How long has it been for you? I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner."

Mitsuha shook her head, "Nnn, It's not your fault. It's been eight years now, every since we survived the comet that fell on Itomori."

Another one of Taki's questions was answered as she said that. No wonder why his life was tied to Itomori; it's because of her.

"We have a past together, Mitsuha," said Taki as he gently caressed her face, "And although we may not remember it vividly, we both know we do." Mitsuha nodded in agreement, "From now on, let's not part again. Let's start new memories, ones we can remember. Ones to fill the empty spots we have."

"I wouldn't want anything better, Taki. Our connection is a mystery, but together, we can solve it. Together, we feel so much at ease."

Taki nodded. The two walked towards Mistuha's work place, hand in hand, since Taki still doesn't have a job. They talked about what they have been doing between the gap they had. Mitsuha was amazed by Taki's passion for wanting to create buildings that will leave a heartwarming feeling and to be sturdy enough for protection just in case another comet appears. She came to the conclusion that it must be Taki from the past that helped her and the villagers survive the comet.

Mitsuha, on the other hand, has been working in cafés. Something in her pushed her to work in cafés and also when she lived in Itomori, she has always wanted to go to a café. She wanted to start her own café one day and name it "Itomori Café", because the village that disappeared never left her heart.

After a while, they appeared in front of the café she worked at.

"I'll pick you up after your shift, Mitsuha," Taki smiled as he waved her off.

Mitsuha nodded, "I'll look forward to it, see you later, Taki!" She then went inside.

* * *

 **Time skip, approximately 5 years.**

" _Nowwwww open! What everyone in Tokyo has been waiting fooorrrr: Itomori-Musubi Café! Built by carpenter Taki Tachibana and his wife Mitsuha Tachibana! After two and a half years of building this heartwarming piece of art together, today is finally the grand opening! Look here, we have the couple with the giant pairs of scissors about to cut the red string to officially announce it's opening! If you aren't here now, WHAT are you do-_ " click.

"Aren't you proud of them, Katsuhiko?" Said a middle aged Sayaka as the two stared at their television in the hospital room.

Katsuhiko nodded, "I really am," He smiled as he touched her watermelon sized belly, "I wish we could be there right now, but our baby wants to congratulate them too. So, we can go congratulate them together when our little one arrives."

Sayaka nodded with a smile, "I am really glad Mitsuha is finally happy now. Now I wouldn't have to worry so much, being her best friend and all. She worried me for a long time after the comet. I still don't know how she saved us all from the worse, but all I know is, is that we're alive in the moment right now."

Katsuhiko nodded, "She worried me too. We all grew up together, but it felt like she changed after that. I'm thankful she saved us all, but I felt like she lost herself while doing so. But, now, with Taki by her side, I can say that the old, carefree Mitsuha is back."

The two smiled at each other in agreement.

* * *

"Thank you all for making our dreams come true," said Taki as he took a hold of Mitsuha's hands that were gripping the giant scissors, "Now, we hope Itomori-Musubi Café will connect people from all over Japan and also last here for a long period of time!"

"And thank you all for never forgetting the town I was born in, and the town most people were born in," continued Mitsuha, "Itomori and it's legacy will live on, and so will this café!"

With one final smile towards each other, they both cut the string as the crowed roared.

"Welcome," they both said in unison, "To Itomori-Musubi Café's grand opening!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hiiiii, I'm back, but not back... I've just been inspired by Kimi No Na Wa so I wanted to make my own type of ending. I loved the ending, but I wanted MOOREEEEE.**

 **To my followers following my NaruHina stories, sorry I've been neglecting to write it. Honestly, I feel like all of my stories are not good at all, so I've lost motivation here and there. I've thought about if I should even return to writing, since I've been so busy with college, but then I told myself that I will come back and finish them! Once summer vacation starts for me, you will be seeing me finishing my unfinished stories. Please bare with me~ I love you all.**


	2. Sequel: Connecting

**A little short sequel~**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Bells rung as a large brown door opened. A woman in her early 30's walked in. Her long, wavy, brown hair and her luscious lips caught the eyes of many men, even women, as soon as she entered the room. Gazes stared at her, up and down, and they all ignored the ring that bore her ring finger. Whispers were thrown at each other wondering if she was a famous person or not, because she had the aura of a famous person. That day, she wore light brown brimmer hat along with a white cardigan over a short red dress and red heels. She almost debated on wearing clothes similar to the last time she came to see _him_.

Taki, in his work uniform that consisted of a blue vest over a white button up and black slacks that were covered by a black apron, put down the tea that the table he was at ordered, told them to enjoy their drinks, then turned around and went to greet the customer with a smile, "Welcome to Itomor-" he stopped his tracks as soon as he saw the beautiful woman before him. "Aaah!" He said with a wide grin, "Okudera-senpai!"

Miki Okudera smiled as she waved at the older, muscular Taki. "Hey, it's been a while! Please drop the 'senpai', we're adults now."

Taki nodded as he ushered her to an empty table, "A while? It's been yearrrss Okudera-san! Let's see," he started counting his fingers, "It's been seven years to be exact! My café has been opened for two years now."

Miki nodded, "I've been busy, sorry I haven't came to see you."

Taki shook his head, "It's no problem at all," he said with a smile as he handed her the menu.

Miki took the menu then looked around the room. She gazed at the wonderful designs of Itomori and then landed her gaze on him. He has certainly grown more into an adult since the last time she saw him. He has gotten a more muscular build, hair was cut a little shorter, and he had some facial hair upon his still goofy face. The most noticeable change that she saw was his smile. It has certainly become a more cheerful smile since the last time she parted ways with him. She then noticed the shiny band he had on his ring finger. When she saw how happy he was now, she recalled her last words she said to him when she left.

 _"You be happy someday too."_

She smiled as she thought about how much times have changed, and even she, herself, has changed.

"You've certainly become happy, Taki-kun," she said as she opened the menu.

Taki nodded, "Indeed I have, Okudera-san. I still recall those words you have said to me back then, and seeing how miserable I was then to now astonishes me. How did I ever get so lucky?" He looked to the cashier stand and stared lovingly at Mitsuha, who was giving change to a customer.

Miki's gaze followed his gaze, "That must be _her_?" She said, referring to the ring he bore.

Taki nodded, "Yeah, she's my wife, Mitsuha. Hey," he said with a wide grin, "I'd like to actually introduce you two." Taki stared at Mitsuha for a few more seconds and she caught his gaze after she thanked the customer. Blushing, she smiled at Taki. Taki smiled back as he waved for her to come over. She nodded and asked Sayaka to cover for her then walked towards him.

Once she arrived, Taki held her hand in his, "Honey," he said to Mitsuha as he gestured towards Miki, "This is my senpai from a long time ago, when I used to work in that café I was telling you about."

Mitsuha smiled, "Hello, I am Mitsuha Tachibana," she then shook Miki's hand, "Nice to meet you."

Miki smiled back at them, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Miki Okudera. I see you have done good with the clueless Taki from a long time ago," she added a wink at the end. Both Taki and Mitsuha blushed at that comment.

"Indeed she has!" Butted in Sayaka as she walked by with a tray of drinks, "I remember meeting him for the first time, he was sooooo awkward!"

"Saya-chan!" Hushed Mitsuha. Sayaka replied with a smile and walked away. As she walked, Miki noticed something on Sayaka's apron.

Upon her black apron was a sewing of flowers. Miki couldn't help but think back to when Taki sewed her ripped skirt.

"Did you do that, Taki?" she asked, pointing at the apron.

Taki shook his head, "I can't sew, even if it was to save my life. However, Mitsuha is an expert! She did that for Sayaka-chan after she accidentally ripped it from stumbling on the edge of the table."

"Really?" asked a confused Miki, "I remember you did the same exact thing for me when I got my skirt cut by that douchebag at the café a long time ago..."

"I don't recall that moment, Okudera-san... Are you mistaken?"

Miki stared at Mitsuha, just how exactly did Taki do the same exact thing for her but he can't sew, but Mitsuha can... It just didn't fit the puzzle she had in her mind.

"Never mind, forget about it," Miki said as she waved it off, "It was a long time ago, I must not be remembering correctly..."

Taki shrugged, "It's been a while, I don't blame you."

Mitsuha let go of Taki's hand, "I have to get back to work now, both of you. Nice to meet you Okudera-san." Mitsuha bowed.

Taki nodded in agreement, "Don't work too hard honey, I wouldn't want you fainting from exhaustion. Don't forget the doctor said to take it easy."

Mitsuha smiled, "I'm fine honey, that's why I'm not a waitress at this moment." She then walked away towards the cashier stand.

"Sorry," said Miki as she watched Taki watch Mitsuha walk away, "I know it's none of my business but, is she okay?"

Taki gave her the biggest and brightest smile she has ever seen, "Mitsuha is fine, but she's about eight weeks pregnant. I just don't want her working too hard, I told her to stay home for a while but she insists on working until our baby is further developed."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much, Okudera-san."

The two chatted for a little while longer and Miki ordered a milk tea. Taki took a break off of work to catch up with Miki. Throughout the past seven years, she has been travelling around the world with her husband and two children, a five-year-old boy and a three-year-old girl. Her husband is a high ranked business man so he often travels, bringing the family along. She was in town today to visit her family and they will be in town for a whole week.

Before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set and the shop was getting ready to close. It was a Sunday so they close their shop at seven P.M.

Taki stared astonished at the time his watch was telling him, "Were we talking for this long?!"

Mitsuha came to him and nodded, "I didn't want to bother you two, so me and Saya-chan took care of business."

Taki smiled lovingly at his wife, "You're the best, Mitsuha."

Miki stood up from her seat and noticed the empty place, "Well, I should get going too then. Nice to see you again Taki-kun, and nice to meet you Mitsuha-san." She walked towards Taki and gave him a hug, "I hope we meet again soon before my family and I leave."

Just then, the doors opened. A tall man walked in while carrying a little boy on his back. As soon as he got inside, he kneeled down and the child got off.

"Mama!" shouted the boy as he happily ran towards Sayaka and gave her a hug, "Daddy and me miss you so much mama!"

Sayaka smiled, "Aw sweetie, mama missed you and daddy too. Were you a good boy today?"

The little boy happily nodded as Sayaka carried him into her arms.

The little boy was the child of Katsuhiko and Sayaka, he was now two years old. Both Katsuhiko and Sayaka work at the café but they each alternate when to come to work. Sometimes, they would both come to work and leave their son with their parent's or bring him in to play at the shop. At the time the café opened, the two couldn't come to congratulate them because their child was born that same exact day, so it was two blessings in one day.

Taki and Mitsuha smiled at the small family, excited to start their own soon.

"Actually," said Taki, "Okudera-san, how about your family join us for dinner. It will be great!"

She nodded as a reply, "Sounds like a great plan, I'll go home and get my family ready. Where will we be meeting?"

Taki smiled, "We can meet here at nine, you may not know this but," Taki flexed his arms and raised them above his head, "I am actually a great cook. I've learned countless of things while building this shop and working at this shop."

"Then," Miki chuckled, "I'll look forward to it. See you later."

Miki then walked out. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, love, enjoyment, and memories. That Sunday was a memorable Sunday to remember, as everyone became closer to each other and shared a day of their lives with each other.

The next day, up on their wall under the fancy sign of "Itomori-Musubi Café", was a polaroid picture of the whole group. That one picture started the hope for Taki and Mitsuha, in which they hope to fill up that side with pictures that show happiness and connection. The meaning of their café was to connect people, and show that Itomori will never be gone from their hearts.

Taki smiled as he decided to put a nail into the wall and hung up the polaroid camera.

"This way," he said as he went to put an arm around Mitsuha's waist, "Others can connect, and show that they were here, at this shop, at that moment, spending time with each other. Their pictures that they want to take and put on the wall will remain here, so that they will never forget that they were once here with the people in that certain picture. Musubi: connecting people."

Mitsuha smiled and kissed Taki's cheek, "I love the idea, honey."

Taki embraced his wife lovingly, "And I love you, honey." He then gave her a kiss.

"I love you too," replied Mitsuha, "Now, let's open up the shop."

Taki nodded.

 ** _Itomori-Musubi Café._**

 ** _Now Open._**


End file.
